


Singing

by Esmee



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has an amazing voice and always wanted to join Glee, but one problem. She 's too shy. Can one Blaine Andersen change her mind in not joining? OC/Blaine ONESIDED. ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a fanfiction in the Glee fandom but was too scared to do so. So I just wrote an one-shot instead. I know I suck at writing them, but I love writing them tho. So here's my try at one. Blaine and Kurt are going out, I didn't change anything about them anyway. Blaine might be a bit OOC.
> 
> I do not and will not own Glee or any of Katy Perry songs.
> 
> I just own Alice and the plot of this story.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think :)

**~Singing~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

Alice opened her locker and placed a few books from her messager bag into her locker. Her locker was decorated with a few pictures of her family and her best friend since third grade who was over-seas. She sighed depressed. She was just only starting her Sophomore year here and she hated it. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand once more wiping away her tears. Her eyes were red and she hated it. Her heart was hurting so much.

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

Yet once more she got her heart-broken and she wasn't in the mood to deal with much crap today. The one time she gather her courage to confess and he rejected her within the first two seconds her confession. She was highly embarrassed on how easy he shot her down.

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

The reason why he didn't like her was because she was too bland and too normal. She didn't have a name for herself here in MicKinley High like he does and just by going out with her would ruin his reputation.

_How did I read the stars so wrong_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

She was depressed and on top of all this her parents was fighting once more. It had been a year since they started to argue about every single thing about each other. Why did they even married if this on how they felt? Alice could see divorce papers in the near future.

_That everything you se _e__

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

Alice felt comfortable singing, it had been everything she really had care for since her best friend moved over-seas while her parents fighting. She had no one besides singing. She wanted to join Glee, but she couldn't take the bullying anymore. It was enough she didn't have any friends, but being suicidal was too much. It's enough she have Depression.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

Rearranging her books and the pictures on her locker door, she didn't notice that two jocks-holding slushies walked passed her, eyes locked on their victim. The sounds of screaming and swearing could be heard snapping her out of whatever she was doing, she peeked around her locker door and watched as a senior, with gelled raven haired, tried to wipe away the grape favor slushie from his vest. The jocks snickered walking away from the Glee member high-flying each other.

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

Besides she was shy to preform in front of people anyway.

She felt sorry for the member of the Glee. She knew him of course. He was well known in the club and in the school for his relationship with Kurt. He was one of her very first crushes when she arrived here on her first day. He was so nice to her. When some of the jocks knocked into her, making her dropped her books he was there picking them up for her. She doubt that he remembered her and even so he wouldn't like her more than just a friend. He's gay and nothing would ever change that. She heard that Tina tried, but failed.

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

Why can't she have a crushes on any guys that she could get?

No her heart was a bitch.

_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud _9__

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece-_

She stopped singing, automatically when the said objects of her affections stopped right beside her. He looked somewhat annoyed from earlier but other than that he was smiling at her amazed.

"No No keep singing, you're actually good." Blaine told her with a smile. Alice closed her locker door with a light blush on her cheeks.

"No thanks, I know I'm horrible." Alice fake laughed trying to escape. She shook her head no,

He looked at her confused.

"You should join Glee. We need one more member to make it to Sectionals anyway. Beside's you're REALLY are good." He told her, stressing on the word really. Alice hid her face, nodded her head shyly, the bell rung, and Blaine scowled.

"See you in the music room?" He questioned and without her answer he walked to the restroom to try to get the stain out of his vest. Students rushed to their first hour class, leaving a few people in the hall beside her.

Maybe she should join Glee.

It would take her mind off of the stress and she loved singing...but she's shy...maybe she just sing and dance a little in the background.

A smile was on her face when she walked to her first period class.

Blaine Andersen had made her stay at McKinley High worth staying even more now.


End file.
